Someday
by Senkou-No-Maihime
Summary: " Someday, you're gonna realize, One day, you'll see this through my eyes, But then I won't even be there, I'll be happy somewhere, Even if I can't " -Lucy to Natsu (Lyrics from: Someday by Nina) Set after Episode 95: Lisanna.. the quote above says it all..desu.. .. No OOC.. which means, Lisanna isn't an enemy here..xDD
1. Prologue

**A/N: **

** Hii !.. long time no write !.. I hope there's still a lot of people who will read this !.. **

**Disclaimer: ****_This is only a Fanfiction !.. I don't own Fairy Tail.. all characters belong to Hiro Mashima !.._**

* * *

_**" Prologue "**_

_**Every mistakes has it's own corrections.**_

_**Every sadness has it's own reasons.**_

_**Every tears has it's own explanations.**_

_**Every heartbeat has it's own history.**_

_**But, whatever it is,**_

_**Always remember that,**_

_**At the end of this, You'll end up learning (:**_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

** Hii !.. Chapter 1 .. Read and Review please.. I need a review.. to know if I should keep on writing..xD.. also, sorry if there are any errors in the le grammar.. :)**

**Disclaimer: ****_This is only a Fanfiction !.. I don't own Fairy Tail.. all characters belong to Hiro Mashima !.._**

* * *

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

**" Lucy ! "**

**" WHAT ?! "**

**" Let's go on a Mission ! "**

**" AGAIN ?!.. Guys, let me rest..okay ?.. "**

**" A..y..e.. "**

Me, Natsu, and Happy were like this almost like, EVERYDAY !.. But that's before She came back .. She, I mean.. Lisanna.. Look ! I .. err.. I don't hate Lisanna, okay ?!.. how the heck can I hate her ?!.. I mean, she's very kind, pretty, and sweet like her sister Mirajane.. I can't even think of anything about her that I'll hate !.. BUT.. If there's one thing I'm jealous of her?.. It's her relationship with Natsu..

Wanna hear a story?.. Okay !..

It all started like this..

We all know it, right?.. After we left Edolas, It turns out that the Lisanna over there was originally the Lisanna from Earthland.. The Lisanna they knew... The Lisanna they thought had died.. AND the Lisanna that helped Natsu to raise Happy.. blah blah blah..

Well actually, a few days after Lisanna's comeback from the 'dead' according to Natsu... Something wasn't right.. I mean, Natsu's been so protective of her.. then it came to a point that, she wasn't allowed to do missions anymore.. Don't ask me why..

I once decided to ask him why he's so protective.. :3

**" Natsu? " **I asked..

We're sitting in one of the tables in the guild.. Along with Juvia and Gray.. As usual, the guild was noisy

**" Yeah? " ** He asked.. not looking at me.. I followed his gaze, and saw Lisanna.. serving some beer to other members.. just like what Mira is doing..As usual, the guild was noisy..ugh

**" Why are you so protective over-Lisanna ?" ** I said..

But Natsu.. The IDIOT.. simply said.. **" Coz, she's a nakama? "** .. you jerk !.. of course I know that..

**" Yeah.. I know.. but why are you SO protective ?.. You know.. too much? " ** I repeated..

**" Maybe He llllliiiikkkees her ~" ** Happy said butting in..

**" Shut up Happy ! " ** Natsu said.. He .. Blushed.. Confirmed !.. -_ -..

**" Wait, Lucy.. are you - " ** Gray said, trailing off.. ugh !

**" What? " ** I asked..

**" Are you Jealous about Natsu being so protective over Lisanna ? " ** He asked.. As I stated earlier, the guild was noisy , the moment He asked Me that damn question.. the noise died down.. everyone heard it, so they were all staring at us.. waiting for MY reply.. Oh Gosh.. Kill. Me. Now..

**" W-W-What ?!.. O-Of course.. NOT !.. Why would I be jealous ?!.. " ** I saw Natsu staring at me..so I looked away.. trying to hide that damn blush -_-

**" Lucy's jeeeaaalloouss ~ " ** Happy teased..

**" Shut Up Cat ! " ** Then I banged my head at the table **(just like in Episode 50)**

So much for asking him !.. I got embarrassed.. well not only me.. Natsu and Lisanna too !.. Ha !.. I saw that blush ! * evil smile * ..

I was walking.. err .. scratch that.. When I opened the door to my apartment.. My usual visitor is here..

**" Yo ! Lucy !.. " **Natsu greeted

**" WHY ARE YOU HERE ?! " ** I shouted.. even though I was already expecting Him.. wait ! Him ?.. where's that damn cat ?!

**" I want to ask you a favor " ** He said..

**" Eeeh ?.. Wait where's Happy ? " ** I asked..

**" He said, he won't come.. because he got scared that you might kill him for what he did earlier.. " ** He answered

**" Well.. I want to kill him.. ugh.. but what's the favor you wanna ask ?.. " ** I asked..

**" You need to agree first !.. " ** He said

**" What ?!.. How can I agree to that?.. you haven't said the favor you wanna ask yet " ** I said..

**" Aww.. *pout* " ** He said.. how cute !..

**" Tell me about it first ! " **I said..

**" *sigh* Fine.. Can you... " ** He trailed off

**" Can I.. what? " ** I asked impatiently..

**" Can you.. help me about Lisanna.. " ** He said..

**" What about Lisanna- wait.. you like her?.. " ** I asked..

**" ..." **

**" Hah !.. Natsu likes someone !.. ****Natsu likes someone ! " ** I teased.. He stayed quiet.. hmmp..

**" Fine !.. I'll help you ! " ** I gave in

**" Really ?! " ** He asked..

**" Yep ! "**

Help him.. huh?.. what the hell have I gotten myself into?


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hii !.. Chapter 2 .. Read and Review please.. I need a review.. to know if I should keep on writing..xD.. also, sorry if there are any errors in the le grammar.. :) Disclaimer: This is only a Fanfiction !.. I don't own Fairy Tail.. all characters belong to Hiro Mashima !.

. -× Lucy's P.O.V

Of course.. I agreed to Natsu's request, why wouldn't I?.. but deep down inside, something's been telling me that I should have rejected his request... But I just shrugged it off..

" Morning Lucy ~ " Mirajane greeted with a smile.

.. " Morning Mira-san ~ " I greeted back.. then sat at the bar stool and rested my head at the counter .

. *sigh*

" What's wrong?" She asked... I looked up at her..

" Oh.. Nothing Mira-san, It's just that- " I trailed off

" hmm? .. Just what?.." she asked, putting a glass of orange juice at the counter, right beside me..

" .. Natsu asked me if I could help him get together with the girl he likes, and of course I agreed.. but- " I trailed off again..

" But ? "

" I don't know what to do ! .. where should I start ?.. ugh.. " I whined..

"Lucy ? .. why did you agreed to Natsu's request ? " she asked

"why?.. because.. because he's my best friend? and I want to help him get together with Lisa- I mean the person he likes "

" That's just like, killing yourself.." Mira mumbled..

"I'm sorry, Mira-san.. I didn't hear you.. the guild is so noisy " I said

" ah.. nothing.. " Mira said.. I got up from my seat

" ah !.. I gotta go .. " I was about to go when she said something..

"Lucy, you can still back out to his request.." she said.. I stopped for a few seconds..then I turned to her then smiled

" A promise, is a promise ^^ " with that, I left the guild..

Alright !.. Mission starts tomorrow !

[ ..Next Day...]

I was walking towards our usual table in the guild.. Then I saw Natsu sitting there...with Lisanna... they were laughing ..

I don't know why, but I approached them..

"hey…" I said..emotionless .,.

"Hey Lucy! ..what's up ? " Lisanna smiled at me

"uh.. can.. I ..uh.. sorry if I disturbed you two.'" i said.. honestly, I don't have anything planned for these two..

. "eh.. it's okay " she said

"Natsu, can we talk ? "

" eh, we're already talking " I rolled my eyes

"… *to Lisanna* uh can I borrow this idiot for a few minutes ? " I asked her

"sure ! :) take your time .." she smiled..

"then'. please excuse us.." I grabbed Natsu's hand then dragged him outside just like what he did when we met -_-

[ Outside the guild ]

"Haah.. don't go and dragging people like that ! " he complained

" Look who's talking -_- " I rolled my eyes

" why did you dragged me all the way here, anyway ?.. You ruined my moment with Lisanna " then he pouted

" oh. I'm sorry if I ruined your moment, sir *insert sacristic tone here* "

" so, what do you want to talk about ? "

" Well, you asked me to help you get together with Lisanna, right ? " I asked.. he nodded

"yeah.. so what ? "

" I need your cooperation


End file.
